


Rifting Night

by FlowerCrown10



Series: Droplets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Character Growth, Closure, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Poisoning, Seeking of Self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrown10/pseuds/FlowerCrown10
Summary: Tango is a simple fellow. A life with no major changes or challenges is what he seemed to crave in life. When things come crashing down because of his mother’s death, there are questions that are unanswered, questions that are forced into light, now that he knows that shadows lurk in the back.He will have to adapt to the rapids...or he swallowed whole.
Series: Droplets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047040





	Rifting Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WonderShowcase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderShowcase/gifts).



“Shouldn’t you be home? With your daughter?” 

This...was not how Rainstorm would like to start the first night she would have in weeks, shaking herself as to bring more blood down to her feet. Soft moonlight drenched upon her back, illuminating even softer baby blue scales, ebbing and waving like the tide. 

“Clearfate survived her surgery. She’s a full grown woman, Tansy.” Worrying about her daughter had gotten the mother chasing herself sick, which was why she was less than pleased when it was brought up when she finally felt good enough to get out of the house. “You should not worry yourself sick. We are here to get some of the stress off, aren’t we?”

The lankier dragon reeled back in pain, and they both fell silent. It was more than unusual for Rainstorm to snap in such a way; they were the best of buddies, together ever since they were able to speak. The semi-aquatic beast sighed with a weighted feeling, scratching at the grass as a memory squirmed its way in; there was no surprise when her friend wanted to take Clearfate under her wing once she chose to become a nurse. It was a running joke - even to herself, she bit - that it was out of favoritism. 

Her mouth was dry when she spoke once more, forcing every word out as if they were mountains. “Look...you know it is, in no way, your fault.” 

“I *know*.” Tansy twisted her neck into a tense coil, staring with an uncomfortable sense of acuity. “But you think that it is less hard on me? You don’t even know what it’s like in this field.”


End file.
